A Walk in the Park
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: The guys were able to persuade Natsa into going to the park with them. With Sting, Gray and Gajeel fighting for Natsa's attention, will they be able to keep the park intact? Oneshot Sting/Gajeel/GrayxFem!Natsu Fem!Natsu Reverse Harem (kinda)


Wind breezed against the emerald grass. The sun shined through the trees. Children played on the grass with their buddies and toys. Mothers chatted in groups and pointed to their wonderful child. Kites flew through the brightly blue sky.

Natsa walked along the pavement path. She had a huge smile planted on her face as she watched everyone enjoy their day at the park. She was enjoying every second of being out in the open air. She reached her hand out to the warm air as the sun shined down on her.

Behind her was a different picture. Three guys of all different ages and attitudes walked behind her. They pulled on each other back, and tried to get closer to the pink haired; who was obvious to what was happening behind her. They all tried to crush the others chances at getting the pink haired attention.

A raven haired walked in the middle of the other two. He sweated in the hot air and striped his shirt. Mothers gasped and blushed at amount of skin he was showing. He earned claps and the attention of the older females; but he didn't have the attention of the one he wanted the most. Natsa. She had seen him naked to the bone and shirtless million times before that she didn't even glance back or noticed; unlike the blushing mothers and confused children.

The blond grind his teeth at the raven haired. He ripped his jacket off; he wasn't even wearing a shirt in the first place, just a fur-timed jacket over his six pack. This time the mothers squealed in delight or even fainted at the sight of Sting's naked upper body. "White Dragon~!" they cooed with embarrassment; he was such a famous young lad. He snickered at them and sent them winks that caused their fan0girling to increase. He elbowed the raven haired and gave a cheeky smile.

Gray frowned and loosens his pace with the other two. He fell back and walked into the grass. His eyes searched across the grass for a single item to obtain. He smiled once he found a single pink flower that grew in the grass; and picked it up. He managed to regain up with the others, he even gotten Natsa's attention when he ran in front of her.

"What?" she asked. Her smile disappeared as she was reminded again as to why she was here in the first place. Somehow the three of them asked her out to the park for a quest. Once she heard the amount of money she would have earned, she accepted; but it turned out way different as she first thought.

"Here," he placed the pink flower in her hair right over the strands of hair that covered her forehead. It was beautiful that his jaw dropped. Her eyes looked up as if she could see the flower.

"Thanks," she said oddly. Her eyes looked at Gray and she gave a strange smile at his behavior.

Since he caused Natsa to stop in the middle of the sideway, Gajeel and Sting walked right into the back of her. They were paying more attention to each other, that they never noticed that Gray made a move. Gajeel moaned and ended up on top of Sting from the impact. Natsa ended up on the grass with Gray just staring at the place when Natsa was a moment ago.

"Watch where you friggin' stoppin'!" Gajeel cursed as he gotten to his feet. He dusted his pants as Sting lifted his body up from the ground too. Gajeel looked ahead and raced against the other two to help Natsa stand up. It was what a gentleman did. They all three surrounded her and tried to lift her up, but she didn't take none of their offers; she picked herself up.

Sting rolled his eyes at the other two males' attempts of getting Natsa's attention. From all of the things he seen, they were the most pitiful. A flower and then acting like a gentleman? He could barf right now if he wasn't with Natsa. Those were all old schooled. Where was the fun? His stomach grumbled, keeping himself from completing his thought.

"Get your ice cream here! We got all sorts of flavors from all around the world! Really cheap! Only a dollar for a cone! Come all on this hot day!" A man behind the ice cream stand called. He scooped multiple ice creams onto a cone and gave it to the child standing in line. The child handed him the dollar that his mother gave him and walked away. The next person went next, and he was the only person in line.

Sting took out his wallet and grabbed two bucks. An ice cream cone for him and his lady. If the other two dinosaurs wanted some ice cream, they were going to have to pay out of pocket. He left the three of them and walked to the ice cream stand; he could feel a set of eyes watching him, but he didn't care. "Can I have an Angel Vanilla flavor on top of a strawberry. Then another one with…Hot peppered and the firecracker flavor."

The man grinned while he nodded and gotten the young lad two cones. Sting just hoped he gotten the right flavors for Natsa; all he knew was she liked anything hot. If not it could be thrown away, it was only a dollar, and buy a new one; if he needed money that badly, he would just ask Rogue, but he didn't. The ice cream man handed him two cones and Sting nodded his gratitude as he left back to his lady.

"Natsa-san, here, I brought you this," he handed her the Hot peppered ice cream. He stuck his tongue out at the two guys behind her.

She shrugged her shoulder and took a large bite of her ice cream. She licked her lips, "Thanks a lot."

Gajeel mimicked Sting with his hand, "Oh Natsa-san~!"

Sting glared at the metal user; who wasn't at all angered, he just laughed at the blonde. Even Natsa couldn't help but laugh at Gajeel's impression of Sting.

"Now, if you assholes want to give gifts, I show ya how it's done." Gajeel cracked his fingers and left them all staring at his back.

"What's he going to do?" Gray questioned.

The black haired went up to a small boy of the age of seven. Without any emotions at all, Gajeel snatched the balloon the small boy carried and walked away as if nothing happened. The lad looked at his hand and at the balloon that was moving away from him. "WAH! MOMMA!" he cried.

"That's a new low!" Sting yelled.

"It was just like snatchin' candy from a baby," Gajeel said. He handed the balloon to Natsa without another word and took a step back and smiled at his gift to the pink haired. Now he waited for her chance to thank him, but instead something smacked against his head and left a huge mark. He turned around and looked at an angry mother. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"You theft!" the mother shouted at the black haired. She took the balloon from Natsa's hand and smacked Gajeel's head again, but harder than before. She turned and left.

Sting chuckled while Gray snickered. Gajeel face turned red as he rubbed the two bumps on his head. He turned and looked at the two. "You wanna fight?" he cracked his knuckles and went in for the hit.

A cloud of smoke formed around them and even Natsa joined in. Insults were thrown out throughout the fight.

"Go back to your own friggin' guild!"

"Keep your hands off Natsa!"

"Shut it, Iceblock!"

"It was my idea to even do the quest!"

"No it was mine!"

"Shut it!"

Thy continued fighting till one winner had beaten them all. She sat on top of their bodies and yawned. A paper with the quest information flew out and landed on the ground. The fake picture lifted and flew into a nearby park. "It was a fake?" Natsa questioned.

**An Oneshot for LinkinParkTheKillersFan. Kinda like an extra piece to 'A Fight in the Name of Love'. Got any story ideas you want me to write? Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Happy Thankgiving!**


End file.
